How they met
by Kay-Mika
Summary: How Karl and Desmond met.  Plays before 'Photo-Shooting'.


How they met

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +13

Warnings: romance, fluff, cliché, cross-over

Paring: Karl Heinz Schneider x Desmond Miles

A.N.:

* * *

How they met

Their first meeting had been in a club; Desmond had worked there as a bartender and Karl was there as a guest.

Their eyes had met and from that moment on they had been lost, unbeknown by them.

After that night, they had met from time to time , in a book-store or the super-market ( to which Karl drove through the town in the hope that he might met Desmond there), but it wasn't like they were seeking out the other, like they were looking forward to these meetings; and it wasn't like their hearts beat faster every time they thought they had spotted the other just to be disappointed when they realized that it was a stranger.

No it was not like that. Not in the slightest.

And no, the saying good-bye at this meetings wasn't awkward.

It wasn't like they stumbled upon their own tongues, their minds blank, desperately searching for something to say, but not finding anything.

And when they finally said good-bye, they would not stand there, rotted to the spot, waiting for the other to turn around first.

And no, they would not turn around at the same time, nearly tripping over innocent passer-bys.

They were both straight men, Karl had only wanted to try out a gay-club and Desmond was only working there.

Yes, that was only that.

But to whom were they lying?

The realization that they were in love with each other hit them like a train, as unexpected and hard as could be, at a time when such thoughts tend to creep up in ones mind and fastened there: when they were laying in bed, half awake , half asleep, their minds wandering, thinking at nothing and at all at the same time; especially at the eyes of the other.

The first five seconds after the realization had came, they tried to deny it, than to shake it off and than, they admitted to it.

From that moment on, they seeked out their little meetings more, hoping that they wouldn't happen because it would be awkward and embarrassing and at the same time, they hoped to meet, because it would left them with a stomach full of butterflies and a stupid grin on their faces.

This admitting to their feelings made them all the more nervous, unsure of themselves, wondering if the other felt the same.

It had been on of this more than awkward moments and yet because of it awkwardness, it had been perfect.

They had met on the street, it was an accident like they hadn't searched the other, no they would not admit that.

They had talked or what they had hoped could be classified as talking, for all they knew, they had just stuttered something out like

‚Hi, nice to meet you. How are you`?'

‚Hi, fine thanks. And you?'

‚Fine thanks'

For five minutes, praying that the silence that stretched out between them would be filled with noise. Any noise.

The noise came, but only after they had their sixth saying good-bye and in a way Desmond didn't like, for he ran straight into a lamppost, so hard that the lamppost swinging back and forth and the passer-bys turned their heads at the noise. It knocked him out.

Karl had helped him up and brought him over to his Porsche ( white, Desmond's foggy brain noticed; it also noticed Karl's nice cologne, but that was a piece of information he ignored) and had brought him to his house.

So now, he was laying on Karl's couch, an ice-bag on his forehead and hoped that the lamppost had a dent, because he had one.

Karl was kneeling beside the couch, looking worriedly at him, his dog was laying on the rug.

This was the given situation, a perfect scene in a Hollywood-romance, and like in a good, clichéd, but because of that, loved Hollywood romance their first kiss happened.

It had happened in a moment they both would not really be able to remember, because it all happened too fast and the feelings were blurring their senses.

Karl bent down to get a better look at Desmond's forming dent and Desmond tried to sit up and their lips met, lingering on for a moment because they both were to shocked to realize what had happened, but when they broke apart, wide eyed, shocked and heart beating so fast, it nearly broke out of their rib-cage, adrenaline rushing through their veins, hoping that the other would 't notice their red face.

Too bad hey noticed it, making their own nervousness worse, the unsaid ‚I love you', lingering between them like a wall, separating them more.

„How…how do you feel?", Karl managed to squick out, avoiding eye-contact.

„Don't know. I think the pain ebbed a way for a moment, but I can't be sure", where Desmond took the nerves from for such a flirty line, he didn't knew, but he couldn't stop himself from saying it, praying silently that he hadn't miss-read the signs.

„Maybe I can help with that", Karl answered and bend forward, their second kiss as clumsy as the first one.

Desmond licked over his lips, when the stopped kissing, feigning thinking.

„Nope, still can't decide if it was because of the kiss or the ice-bag"

Smiling Karl leaned forward for a their kiss.

„Maybe another kiss will make it clear", he mumbled before their lip met.

Their forth kiss didn't need any invitation.

And after their first night as a couple, they knew that this would get a happily-ever-after -ending.

- THE END-


End file.
